


While the Golden Trio Were Away

by lunathezombie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunathezombie/pseuds/lunathezombie
Summary: Ginny Weasley's 6th year at Hogwarts, while Harry, Ron and Hermione were off hunting Horcruxes and how she fell in love with Luna Lovegood.





	1. Chapter 1

“The ministry has fallen.” came the words in the deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt from the glowing lynx patronus. 

 

Ginny watched as Hermione caught Ron and Harry’s hands and they disapparated. Her heart sank. She wished she had had just a little longer, more time to say goodbye. Panic ensued at the words of the link patronus. Guests fled the tent. At least they had made it through the wedding, Bill and Fleur were bonded for life. Well at least Bill would be happy even if it meant have a lot more flem about. She may not have wanted them to be married but at least the death eaters had waited until after the cake.

 

Luna and her father approached Mrs. Weasley. Xenophilius Lovegood clasped Molly’s hand with both of his own “lovely party Molly but we really must be going.” He guided Luna away with a hand on her shoulder, Luna looked sad that the party was ending but waived to Ginny as they left through a hedge at the back of the garden swiftly walking up and over the hill. 

 

Death Eaters appeared just beyond the gate and forced there way through the bottle neck of people trying to leave. Screams split the air as guests were hit with stunning spells for not getting out of the way fast enough. Most of the guests fled quickly and left the party without injury but the wedding party stayed to fight. Mr. Delacour grabbed Gabrielle and quickly whisked her off into the house. Mrs. Delacour’s hair fanned out behind her in a non-excitant wind. Her face was transformed with anger making it look almost birdlike, a spark and then a ball of fire appeared in her right hand ready to defend herself against the three death eaters approaching her. 

 

Ginny tried to keep track of her family in the mess but there was so much confusion that she quickly lost track. Bill got hit with a stunner to the back as he tried to reassure Fleur that her sister was safe. Muriel sat just as she had before the interruption of the glowing lynx. She stared down the death eater in front of her. “You. Move” he grunted pointing with his wand.

 

“I’m a hundred and three years old. You should show some respect.”

 

“stupefy” shouted the death eater but Ginny was faster and as he shot the stunning spell at Aunt Muriel Ginny shouted “protego” A wall was thrown up between her aunt and the death eater deflecting the spell harmlessly into the tent wall.  
Muriel looked shocked. Ginny’s face turned red with Anger and she moved towards the Death Eaters wand raised. Fred and Gorge each took an arm and dragged Ginny into the house.

 

Ginny struggled trying to shoot off bat bogie hexes from under their arms.

 

In the end there were too many. Mr. Weasley walked forward, wandless, his arms raised.   
“please, leave the wedding guests alone, what is it that you want.” 

 

“where is harry potter.” Shouted a death eater unnecessarily loudly as Mr. Weasley was only feet away and at his words every guest and member of the wedding party had stopped to listen. He held up an official looking piece of parchment stamped with the ministry seal. “He is wanted for questioning in the death of Albus Dumbledore.” 

 

“we have not seen harry potter, he is not here, please, look around. Search the house if you must but we are not hiding him, as you can see we were celebrating the wedding of my eldest son.” Mr. Weasley gestured around the faintly smouldering tent, upturned chairs and smashed tables. What was left of the cake lay ruined on the ground, china smashed, and tent poles bent. He frowned “I’m not sure we will be able to get our deposit back.”


	2. August 10th

“What would you like for a cake tomorrow dear?” Mrs. Weasley's voice asked warmly but tinged with sadness. Ginny new her 16th birthday would be a much more solemn affair than years past but Mrs. Weasley seemed determined to make the best of it.   
Ginny looked up from the robes she was mending. 

 

“vanilla.” she said flatly. “thanks mum.” She went back to sewing the rip in the sleeve of her Hogwarts uniform. She remembered years back when she was little and Mrs. Weasley had thrown a party for her 10th birthday. Fred had given her hairbrush that instead of removing tangles got it's self so knotted up in her hair that Mrs. Weasley had had to use a severing charm to get it out. She cried when her mother cut the rest of her hair short to match. “I look like Ron.” she complained. Everyone tried to make her feel better telling her how cute it looked short but she didn't believe them. 

 

Luna arrived a short while later with a gift and didn't say a word about Ginny's hair. Ginny bounced on the balls of her feet waiting for Luna to notice, to say something, anything, but she just smiled her usual far away smile and passed Ginny a box wrapped in poke-a-dot paper. 

“aren't you.” Ginny began uncertainly “aren't you going to say anything about my new hair cut?”

Luna looked a little puzzled “am I supposed to?” 

“It's so short!” Ginny yelled “Fred gave me this stupid hairbrush and mum had to cut it out and I look to Ron and I hate it and everyone keeps telling me how cute it looks but I know they are lying.” Ginny confided in Luna. 

Luna looked perplexedly at Ginny's head “you do look a little more like Ron than you did before. But your hair doesn't make you Ginny. You aren't less Ginny than you were before.” Luna wandered into the kitchen then picked up a pair of scissors off the kitchen table, the same ones Mrs. Weasley had used to cut Ginny's hair Earlier that day. Luna lifted the scissors to her hair.

“Luna stop! What are you doing?” Ginny cried as a chunk of blond hair, 8 inches long fell to the floor. 

“It's just hair.” said Luna calmly. “It will grow back. It's a part of you and then it isn't. Like fingernails or baby teeth.” 

Luna had always made things better. With her living just over the hill and Ginny being the only Weasley girl from the only other magical family near Ottery St Catchpole their friendship was almost destined to be. They had grown apart when school started. Sorted into different houses they barely saw each other anymore. Of course, Riddle’s diary hadn’t helped Ginny keep any friends, her whole first year was a complete blur. She spent so much of second year trying to catch up on classes on making friends on everything that Luna’s friendship had just sort of melted away. Things had changed after the events at the ministry in 4th year. Ginny realised just how much she had missed Luna and was determined to fix the rift that had slowly grown between them. She had made sure to seek her out more often and make time for them reconnect. Ginny had been furious to find out just how badly Luna was being bullied and had vowed to put a stop to it. She knew everyone thought she was a little off but had no idea just how mean everyone was to he for it. Things were better now, no one wanted the wrath of Ginny Weasley. Ginny smiled to herself fondly. Maybe she would send an owl to Luna asking her to over tomorrow.


End file.
